Camp Video Game
by X Over Kid
Summary: This is a world where Percy Jackson and the seven are not only Demigods, but also gamers at VGHS. What happens when KI falls for fighter Leo and Nico for O'Doyle? Or as a war comes and the seven (and Nico) have to choose between their gaming lives and their demigod duties? In fear of loosing the title best gamer tag team, what will the Laws do? Read to find out!
1. The demigods

Percy's P.O.V.

The world was great for Percy Jackson. He had a cool girlfriend, cool friends, was a savior of Olympus and son of Poseidon, but most of all, he loved to game. Just recently, Percy and his friends were asked to join Video Game High School, _the_ place to be for gaming education. Video Game High school recently won the Field of Fire champion's cup game, and that was Percy's, Jason's, and Annabeth's favorite game they played all season. You see Percy, Jason, and Annabeth were Field of Fire gamers and they loved the VGHS JV team. They wanted to try out for it but were nervous BrainD and Jenny Matrix, the team's head players, wouldn't want new members. Leo was a fighter gamer and wanted to be the best at it. Hazel was a community gamer, along with Frank, and they wanted to meet the players that were on the JV team for the N64. Piper was a game designer, and she just loved, loved, loved the VGHS high school video game, so she wanted to get some tips from the designer.

Percy thought that they all had a game plan, but then remembered Nico. Nico didn't want to be anything. When Percy asked Nico said he was told that he was qualified to be the vice principle and so Percy relaxed, they were all, all ready to go to school.


	2. The Gamers

Brian's P.O.V.

I sat in my room, playing Field of Fire and mourning over Jenny leaving off to Paris. I know I should be happy for her, but how was I supposed to make it through VGHS without her? She was like life to me, I couldn't think of life without her. Then the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" I yelled. When I got downstairs I couldn't believe it, Jenny was standing in the kitchen.

"Hi" she said. "Calhoun informed me that eight sophomore will be our responsibility this year, and you are now rank #2, after me. Also, I am still sophomore, I didn't pass rhythm class, which I took and then was kicked out of on first day."

"How did you get in here?!" Was all I could manage before She answered.

" your mom let me in"

"Okay... really, rhythm!?" I half-asked, half-laughed.

"hey! I had to! I was told I wouldn't pass sophomore year without trying a new subject and passing it, and I thought that I could pass rhythm class!"

" okay, okay, it was just funny to think about. What about the new kids, what are their names?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

" I don't know each name for each person but they call themselves The Heroes of Olympus and their leader is Percy Jackson, you know, the one on the news a few years ago?" she asked, highly amused by the look on my face.

"yeah, I know him" I answered. She told me about her time in Paris but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about how the Saviors of Olympus and Camp Half-blood would like to join my team.

* * *

 **How did you like my twist in the story? Please reveiw on who's P.O.V. you would like to see next.**

 _ **-X Over Kid**_


	3. The Talk, The Tour, and The Tryouts

Leo's P.O.V.

They got to the school last night and it felt great to sleep in a real bed again. at his cabin, they don't get to use the beds anymore because of a project they were working on.

"ugh, what a night." Jason must have woken up too.

"you said it, we were on that bus for hours" Leo said, then asked "what's up with Piper? She looked mad yesterday."

"she _was_ mad, Leo. She was angry that you scared her, she thought you were dead, we all thought that you were dead. She was angry because she cares about you, you're like a little brother to her." Jason answered tenderly, but it seemed like Leo did something wrong, not just die.

Jason's P.O.V.

He wondered if he should tell Leo about the Cabin incident, and that _Leo's_ cabin caused the wreckage, but he decided against it, Leo just got back, he deserved a break.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

She sat in bed listing to music on her headphones. she knew she should be studying but she wanted to meet her roommate first. All she knew was that the girl's name was KI and that she was a fighter prodigy. When the girl woked, she looked scared out of her mind and like she'd seen a spirit, topped off with skin as pale as a clean sheet and sweat rolling down the sides of her face. She quickly recovered though, like it was nothing new.

"so, what's your Major?" KI started the most strange conversation of Annabeth's life.

" I'm a Sniper for Field of Fire." Annabeth answered, not sure if she should trust this girl.

" Great! Two of my friends play that game, BrianD and Jenny Matrix." KI said cheerfully.

"can you show me around, I need some help on where everything is." Annabeth asked, wanting to know more about BrianD and Jenny Matrix.

KI's P.O.V.

I knew that this girl was a Hero of The Demigod world and everything, but she could've been nicer. Though out the entire tour, she was only talking about _her_ life, she didn't even ask about my life once! I wish I got Hazel or Piper as my roommate instead. The only upside to the tour was meeting Leo. He was nice and funny, but it was how much he reminded me of my brothers, the Stolls that told me he was cute.

Jenny's P.O.V.

"okay! tryouts are today and I want you to show those Freshman how it's done!" Coach Matrix yelled. My mom could be kind and caring at some points, and negitive and demanding at others, this is one of the later times. I Looked over at Brian and Smiled, he was looked unfazed by my mother's screaming. He knew that we wouldn't get any new players anyway, or is that his scheming smile? When the people came in I reconized three of them immediatly, They were Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Jason Grace, from that Heroes of Olympus gang or whatever it was.

When the tryouts were over, the kids placed second, after us of course, but I wanted them on my team.

Games's P.O.V.

We were talking about putting the three Brain was calling the Heroes of Olympia or something. the only one that I wantted on our team was the girl. She was really good and was really cute, but something told me she was taken, mabye the fact that she kissed one of her teammates on the cheek, and she hugged the other one. When we reached a desicion, I had to go and we would get all three of them.

* * *

 **So, how'd you like the drama? I will try to write soon!**

 _ **-X Over Kid**_


End file.
